This invention relates to improvements in and relating to a battery holder as used in or on an electronic watch which comprises a battery, a driven device therefrom, such as watch movement, alarm device or the like, and a casing for housing and positioning said device.
Generally speaking over 95%, the batteries adapted for use as a power source for the electronic watch take the form of button-shaped products. These are generally the mercury or silver batteries and are mounted on the watch movement. When assembled, the battery, and the necessary electrical connections with the driven device must be established and maintained.
The holder must hold the battery in an easily overhaulable way and at the same time must bear substantial shocks and vibrations coming from outside.
The weight of the battery occupies a substantial part of the electronic watch including same, such as one third to one fifth of the total weight of the watch assembly.